


The Unfortunate Events of Kara Zorel.

by whalegang34



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Soooo much angst, also lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalegang34/pseuds/whalegang34
Summary: Supergirl’s high school Au where Kara grows out of the shell off the little girl who lost her planet to a brave and noble kryptonian.





	1. Gone

Wow so I'm writing again and I have no idea where I'm going with this so yeah. I used to write all the time but I guess I had no inspiration but I kinda missed it so…. This story is a supergirl high school AU its most definitely going to be Supercorp and Sanvers. Soooooooo on that note let's get started!

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the CW’s supergirl characters.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

PLANET KRYPTON: 

Two more weeks, kara zorel was going to be the youngest member of the science guild. For years kara would sit in watch in amazement while her dad would work in his lab. Every time he would create some groundbreaking invention she could feel the excitement bubbling up in her stomach making her mind race with thoughts of what it could be this time. 

She sat at the edge of her father's black chair, legs bouncing up and down. She could feel herself about to fizz over the edge of sanity if she had to wait any longer to see the gift her father has brought her. In his office, the walls are decorated with all of the devices kara made at her time at school. Rao’s red rays of sun shining through the windows.

Kara perked up at the woosh of the door. Her dad greets her with a smile, showing his cloud-white teeth and his head full of muddy brown hair

”Kara! my little scientist, how are you?” He let out with a laugh.

Kara hopped up and engulfed her dad in a huge hug. The love and appreciation between her and her dad radiating off of the hug.

”I'm great, I'm going to be in the science guild soon and then I can help you and jorel make all types of cool stuff!”

Once they broke apart her dad took a small chain out of his pocket, it was silver with a beautiful Emerald stone attached to it. His tall body bending down to Kara's height. He held out the necklace for kara to take. His crystal-like eyes staring at Kara with sincerity and love.

”I know I'm a man of science, but kara I have faith that Rao will keep you strong so you may help others.”

Kara was confused by her father's oddly serious behavior. He gently grabbed the necklace from kara’s hands and put it around her neck. 

”I love you, Kara, now get ready for dinner.”

Kara nodded her head then made her way to the door.

As Kara left the room Jorel came through the door. He poured himself some Aldebaran rum from off of his brother's table. He stiffly leaned against the table.

”Have you told her yet?” He asks.

Jorel was also part of the House Of El’s science guild. He was a fit man a little taller than his brother, he had the same brown hair but different eyes that looked like the color you get when you mix all of the colors together. 

”It's much too early jorel, she's only twelve.”

”It will always be too early!” jorel yells out.  
”So when? When will you tell her!”

”I won't! I can't. She… She will know when it's time. Zorel let's out.

Jorel slams down his drink. 

”You're making a mistake brother. She won't be ready to take care of Kal. You must show her.”

”No, I care about my daughter just as much as you care about your son. She will live the rest of her days on Krypton in peace.”

”May Rao punish you after death.” Jorel growls as he leaves the room.

Zorel looks behind him to watch his brother leave his office. He knows how Kara will react to the news. She will try to do everything in her power to stay and die with everyone. Loyalty was engraved in her DNA, it would be cruel to deny her the right to stay. It was him and his wife’s fault. The guilt he feels makes him feel like excruciatingly hot water is boiling up in his stomach, constantly feeling nausea. 

 

* * *

 

Kara knows something is up with her dad, her mom too. Her mom and dad have been arguing more, she never knew what it was about though. Every time it happened they would try to hard to seem like everything is fine. Aunt Astra hasn't visited her in weeks, But like any other twelve year old she let it go and listened to the comforting lies that her parents would tell her. She excitedly ran to the dinner table, sitting in her favorite chair at the far end of the rectangular platform. Tonight they were having some biologically engineered plant from the lab. Kara has heard of plant life that used to live on krypton, growing plants and giving animals homes. She wished she could know what it used to look like in person. She was tired of only seeing these mythological organism as holograms. She felt Angered by the actions of Kryptonians before her, was it so hard to just care about the planet! Why couldn’t people just stop thinking about themselves for a second and consider how the actions of them before would affect kids like Kara!? The only thing to do now is to clean up their mess.

Zorel and Alura both eventually made it to the table. As soon as they are seated Kara quickly scoops the food into her mouth, savoring the taste. Kara loves the bread like food that Alura always brings home.

“ Kara slow down.”

“... sorry jeju.” Kara quietly grumbles out embarrassed.

She quickly lets the sad expression go and puts on a bright smile. 

“Today I finished my Kaow!”

She has been working on an updated type of robot inspired by kelex, she decided to name it kaow. A mix of Rao and Kelex. The robot can travel interdimensionally and can help send medication to other planets that need it as well as make food and water. The first of its kind, The exact reason Kara is in the guild.

Alura remembers the day Kara was made 

 

* * *

12 years ago 

Inside the lab of kryptonian children.

 

All kids on krypton were biologically engineered. Everything about them was. Though Kara had an accidental mutation in her cells the medics said that Kara would be different than all the other kids. She wasn’t supposed to be able to mentally function correctly. The doctors were going to put her down before she was born but her parents didn’t want to. They believed their child would strive no matter what.  
Days later Kara was born. Zorel and Alura brought her home. They treated her regularly just as they would if she didn’t have mental challenges.  
Years past and she began to mature faster than the rest of the kids, understanding difficult concepts better, solving harder equations at school. But that left her open to bullying… the few dumb kids on planet krypton. The mistakes the mess ups, the bad mutations, the ones beings are trying to cure. No one loved them or cared for them, they were angry about it because it hurts. So they took it out on the best of them. They would take electric creatures from the toxic waters and throw them on Kara resulting in burns and irritated bumps on her skin. She would curl up in a ball and quiver when they would submerge her in them. The first time Kara came to Alura about it. There isn’t much she could have done. The high counsel system was not meant for kids, everyone was supposed to be perfect, no bad kids no dumb ones they weren’t prepared for bullies.

 

End of flashback

 

There was only twelve more hours till the end. Kara was being sent to bed Alura and Zorel. So much guilt, the one that squeezes your throat. Chokes you, doesn’t let you function! You can’t scream about or cry course there is absolutely nothing you can do. They stiffly hug Kara and tell her how much they love her. Eyes cloudy with tears. Kara decided not to question it though, something in her gut.

Alura and Zorel knew that they would see Kara in a few hours to send her off planet. They left the room and came back when Kara fell asleep.

 

Falling asleep wrapped around their daughter. 

 

• • 

 

BANG!

 

The windows of the main room in their house shatters from the impact of a pole falling threw it. Kara jumps up in panic, covering her ears from the loud noise. Zorel and Alura hop out of the bed and help Kara out of the room. Alura grabs Kara and follows her husband into the launch hall. 

“Jeju, what’s happening?! Why are we in here?”

“I’m sorry times up Kara you have to go now.”

“No! Go where?”

“Earth.” Zorel cuts impressing buttons on the pod preparing it for Kara.

“ Kal is already gone on his way to earth now it’s your turn.”

“ Where is your pods?” Kara asked already knowing the answer but not wanting to believe it.

Alura starts to break down. She bends down to Kara height and engulfs her I the biggest hug she could muster.

“ Kara before you go I want you to always remember krypton, it needs to stay in your heart…”

“Take care of kal.”

 

Before her mom can usher her into the pod Kara’s mom only makes it a few feet behind Kara. The whole floor tremors and her mom and dad both pause looking up to Kara and watching huge pieces of Debris fall in front of them, keeping them from getting to Kara. Kara turns around with her hands over her ears.

“Mama!”

“Kara! Baby you have to go! Now!” 

“No.” Kara whimpers. I’m not leaving you guys.”

“My little scientist, you have to live… please.” Zorel says to Kara. His voice a little more leveled out than Alura’s. 

Kara slide her back down the wall of debri sitting with her head in her knees.

 

“I’m going to be in the science guild soon, and maybe I can save you guys. But I’m going to need Jorel’s help.”

“No kara, not right now, leave please.”

More of the ceiling fall knocking out the side wall letting Kara see the running and burning civilians. A mom falls into the cracking ground, another one right behind her. Parents hugging their children. People being trampled. But one thing stands out to her. The sun. Rao’s red rays. 

 

“No, I can do it I promise. Just a little more time. Ok just a little, mama you can pick out my dress for the guild joining day! And… and dad you can make one of those capes for kal to wear to it. Then…”

 

“ Kara there will be no gui…” 

A loud bang rings out and she hears her parent scream and a few cracks and it stops.

All quiet accept the ringing noise in her ears. She slowly turns her head to the opening where she watches the flames engulf her… math teacher? Or was it her neighbor? She can’t remember. Couldn’t remember anything. There goes her best friend taken by a falling brick. The statues of Hur-el crumbles. Her soul melted by the heat of the flames. The heat of watching all of this happen, no filter. Her parents aren’t begging her to go anymore, maybe they don’t want her to. She goes limp. Her head lolls to the side, her eyes staring into nothing.

 

* * *

 

Kara’s eyes open when she is in her pod. She feels the jolt of the pod being shipped off.

 

It goes with a bang. A loud, bright, painful bang. It sends Kara’s pod jolting forward.

 

Kara vomits up everything she had in her stomach. It lands all over her clothes. Her white shirt she wore to bed. She screams and bangs on her pod window. Dread is all she can feel it engulfs her, she feels like scraping her skin off so she doesn’t have to feel so much loss. More vomit comes spilling out her lips. She wants to go back home, but it’s completely gone, wiped from the stars. Nothing she can do will get her home, nothing anyone can do.

Kara lets herself slip into a drugged hypersleep.

 

——————————————————————

 

Ahhhhhhhhhh! Soooo! How did you guys like it or hate it :/ anyways, next chapter Kara will land on earth. 

Leave a comment telling me if I should continue! I’m also looking for someone to proofread my chapters before publishing so if you can PM me. 

We can fangirl over SUPERCORP together on tumblr or Twitter @whalegang34


	2. Chapter 2

Krypton, minutes before it blew up

 

Zari, she was the only other person who knew about the House Of El’s escape plan for Kara. She didn’t agree with it but loyalty is all she had for the house. Zari wasn’t ready to die, especially in this manner. Her last moments would be spent alone in hers and Kara’s lab. She would watch kara when everyone was busy. Ever since she was a little infant the girl was too smart for her own good she knew this before Kara’s parents did. She wanted to see the launch pad one more time. She and Kara designed it together.  
Hearing the screams are too much, she hopes Kara has left already so she doesn’t have to hear the scream, to young, too innocent, The universe doesn’t have morals though. It doesn’t have a brain to release endorphins when it’s happy or doesn’t feel regret and remorse. So it will tear anyone apart!  
Rubble is already everywhere, blocking doors and windows. People are trapped in their already burning rooms. A blonde headed little girl lays lifeless on the floor. 

“…”

Kara? What would she be doing here? She should be gone. Zari runs up to the body and tries to shake her awake or out of the state of oblivion. Her eyes stare into nothing.  
Minutes pass and Kara still isn’t aware. Zari picks Kara’s limp form up and runs her to the pod. She gently sets her inside. 

“Goodbye, Kara.” Zari breaths out softly. She bends down and presses a kiss to her forehead. She presses a few buttons on the pod when the window shut she steps back and watches the pod fly off. 

It’s time to die now. Maybe she will be in Rao’s light, she was never a big believer but then again the universe doesn’t have morals so why would it matter what she believed in. Right? The universe will do what it does to her, whether she deserves it or not. 

She stumbles past all of the rubble and climbs over a wall of the ceiling, she finds the body of Alura and Zorel. Both bleeding from their head. Puddles of red warm liquid everywhere. Zari gets down one knee and just stares at them for a second. No prayer no goodbye. She lays on her back next to Alura, prepared for what comes next. She hears one last grumble and everything goes blank.

And the only thing left is relief.

 

________________________________________

 

A streak of gray flies through the sky. It impacts the desert floor with the weight of hundreds of pounds.  
Inside sat kara. 

The pod window shutters open letting out the hypersleep gas. Kara begins to squirm. Her breathing starts to quicken. Her eyes flutter open then lightly shut again.  
Her body jerks up in the realization that the sky is not red but a bright blue and a yellow sun.

Earth

 

Not home

 

What… How long has Kara been in that pod? Where is Kal?  
Kara stumbles out of her pod. She trips over a rock, not having good balance because of her disoriented mind. Her hand fell into the vomit that clumped on her shirt.

”Mmmmm” kara groans out.

She can feel energy she never felt before on krypton charge her cells. She attempts to stand up again, this time much more successful. She slowly walks away from her pod. Gradually she starts to jog and before she knows it she is running at full speed towards the noises of language and the smell of food. 

* * *

 

A small convenience store right outside of National City held the mouth-watering snacks that kara was dying to get her hands on.  
Kara sits and watches people come in and out of the store from afar. A lady walks out with a cheap T-shirt, a little kid with a pocket full of candy. Someone with milk and sandwiches. Kara gets up from her spot and stumbles to the front of the store, put in a trance by the smell of the food. She was just so hungry. Her body was now feeding off of itself. People give her funny looks, she walks over to the ill with all the little packaged cakes and grabs one. She quickly takes three more. When she makes it to the fridge with drinks everyone is staring now. A short, chubby, brown headed lady walks up to her.

”Hey kid, where's your mom?”

”...”

Kara slowly looks down at her hands full of food then back at the lady. She starts to slowly back away from the stranger. Then makes a run for it.

”Hey! Stop her!” A tall grudge white man calls out. Probably the owner of the store.

 

Kara runs and doesn't look back. She stops miles away from the store. She sits behind a bush near a big beautiful beach. A blue house with a cute white porch sits right before it.  
Kara rushes to open her food. She stuffs Twinkie after Twinkie into her mouth. Moaning at the taste of the food. It was like a breath of Crisp, clean oxygen after being suffocated by secondhand cigarette smoke. She grabs the water bottle and stares at it for a while. She attempts to open it but results in tearing off the top part of the bottle spilling out water. She takes gulps of what's left.  
Once she is done she licks the leftover cream from her hands.

She stole that food. She never had to steal on Krypton. She felt bad but she was so hungry… How did she smell the food from so far away? She couldn't do that on Krypton. She has to run but she wasn't tired at all when she ran for almost twenty minutes and she tore the top off of the weird material that held the clear liquid. It's like she was one of the superhuman monsters that her mother used to send to prison. Kara starts to quietly cry at the weight of this whole situation. Why did they plan to send her away? 

Wait…

Where is Kal? Didn't her parents tell her to take care of him? How long was she in the pod for? Kara starts to feel dizzy, flashbacks of her time in the phantom zone come back to her. Though kara has no idea she was there. It was all black… Just dark memories. She has to find him, and new clothes. But first, sleep. Just for a second. Kara feels her heavy eyes droop closed… Just for a…

* * *

Kara jerks up with a start, Almost bumping heads with a short haired brunette.

”Whoa!” the girl says in surprise. 

Kara scrambles back and takes a look at the rest of the teenagers around the girl. A taller pale, raven-haired girl, a shorter white boy with brown hair, one with a light muddy color and tanner skin, a tall black one, and another short hard girl with brown straight hair. 

 

”She is probably homeless.”

”Winn shut..up!” Alex yell whispers.

Kara stares at all of them wide-eyed. 

”James go get some clothes from Alex’s dresser.” Maggie orders. 

James nods and runs off towards the house. 

 

”Hey, what are you doing over here, like this?” Alex asks softly. Seeing that the girl is afraid. 

”Kal- El.” Kara says with a heavy accent that almost sounds Turkish.

Lena pales even more at that name. She read it in lex’s crazy files about Superman. It was his birth name, from his planet… What was it, Krypton?  
Wait?! Does this mean the girl is from Krypton?  
Lena doesn't say anything yet. Not wanting to overwhelm the girl or scare her friends.

James comes back with one of Alex's all black Sweatshirts and sweatpants. 

Alex turns away from kara for a second,  
”I’m going to bring her home to get something to eat… And a shower.” 

Alex stands up and puts her hand out for kara to grab.

Kara stays in her spot on the floor and stares at Alex’s hand and stands up by herself.

”I want to take you home to get something to eat and shower… Is that ok?

Kara doesn't answer, she lifts her head up and looks at the group of kids around her.

”I think that means yes.” Winn says.

Maggie ushers the group towards Alex’s house.

”She needs somewhere to stay.” Lena says already mentally planning on how to hide the girl.

”She can stay at my house.” Alex answers.

”No she can’t, your mom and dad will see her. What if she puts her in the adoption system.”

Alex stays quiet after what Lena says, not disagreeing.

”How do you know she wasn't already in the adoption system?” Lucy asks.

”You'd think they'd teach them English.” Everyone rolls their eyes at Winn’s comment. 

”She’s not, ok.” Lena defends the blonde headed girl.

”Winn, what about you?”

”No, my house is to small she would just get caught. 

The rest of the group had the same problem with a house being too small to hide the girl. That left Alex and Lena’s houses, them being the biggest.

”Well my mom won't be home till tomorrow afternoon, so we can keep her there for now.”Alex says as they arrive at her house.

Alex opens the door with the key and lets everyone inside. Kara stayed quiet for most of the walk, taking shy, quick glances at Lena.

Lucy guides kara to the upstairs bathroom. 

She shows her how to use the shower and how to use a comb. She found it a bit weird that the girl didn't know what it was but she let it go.

 

After a few minutes, Kara came downstairs in a pair of Alex's Midvale high hoodies and champion sweatpants she usually uses for soccer practice. They looked bigger on Kara do to the three year age difference between Alex and Kara.

”Hey.” Maggie says as she realizes Kara first.

James walks out of the kitchen with a now hot frozen pizza. He gives everyone a plate then takes a seat in the little group.

”So kara, where are you from?” Winn asks.

 

Kara studied a little bit of English back on Krypton but didn't know much of it. She was great at the other Three Thousand she knew though.

Kara assumed that the boy was asking where she was from.

 

”Far, Very far?” Kara tries with her heavy Turkish like accent.

”You don’t speak much English do you?” Lena asks.

 

Kara shakes her head no.

 

Maggie jumps up and walks into the closet, coming back out with a pencil and sketch pad. She hands them to kara.

Kara takes it hesitantly. She drew a picture of Krypton... Before it blew up. She drew her dead parents and her burning people. Then after, she drew her view of the time she spent in the pod, then her when she landed here and stole from that store. What really caught their eyes was the Symbol they knew from Metropolis's own superhero, Superman.

Except it showed a baby boy with the ”S” like shape on a blanket wrapped around him.

Kara took a deep breath and shakily tried to spell her name in the harsh lines and squiggles of the english language.

”Kara.” Alex says out loud.

”Woah, so you're an alien.”Lena asks while her scientist mind is running miles.

James goes to hand the pizza box toward kara for her to take a slice. She took the whole box instead of one piece. She shoved a piece of the cheesy goodness into her mouth. Her eyes went wide with delight making the group laugh at the Aliens enthusiasm.

After about half an hour of the group questioning kara, the girl started to get tired. Alex was the first to notice. 

”Guys, I think kara’s had enough of the questions today. We also have school.”

”Where is she staying while we're at school?” Winn asks.

”I’ll skip.” Lena puts out.

”I'm not letting you have all the fun alone, little Luthor. Maggie says.

”Well if you guys aren't going to school then I won't either, who is going to protect me from Matt.” Winn says.

”How about we all just skip.” Lucy says.

The group agrees to not go to school the following day.

Everyone heads upstairs to Alex’s room, a routine practiced many times before.

Lucy and James blow up the air mattress for themselves, while Lena takes the second air mattress. Winn takes pillows and blankets to the floor. Maggie and Alex share a bed and Kara takes the Empty bed across from Alex’s. 

”Goodnight Shit Heads!” Winn whispers into the dark.

It stays quiet for about ten seconds.

”Shit Heads.” Kara tries heavily accented after Winn.

 

Laughter fills the room at Kara’s Oblivion.

 

* * *

 

The morning starts with kara shoving Maggie's pancakes into her mouth. Alex also had to awkwardly show kara how to use the toilet. Kara watching Shows like Sesame Street and Disney Channel shows like that so Raven. They watched as kara studied the TV for hours…  
Eliza And Jeremiah called telling Alex they wouldn't be home till the night due to something they had to finish in the lab.

”Kara, Are you still hungry?”

”No, Thanks. I'm fine now.” Kara answers in a fully American accent. 

The house freezes.

 

”Everyone stares at kara like she grew a third eye.”

”Whauuuuut?...” Kara asks staring back at everyone.

 

”Your talking ... Without your… Uhhhh, Alien accent.” Winn Draws out.

”I’m pretty sure that's the most words you've said since we've met you.”Lena informs kara.

”Well I've been watching Hannah Montana talk and that weird red thing named Elmo talk, sooo. Yeah.

”How did you pick it up so fast?” Alex asks aloud.

”Probably her alien brain.” lena tells Alex.

”Kara where are you from?” Maggie asks Kara softly.

Kara's eyes wash over with sadness. 

”I’m from… Krypton.”

”Like Superman.” Winn breaths out in disbelief.

”Superman?” kara tries to roll out on her tongue. It comes out stretched and accented. 

“Who?” Kara asks. Back to using her American accent.

”Right. She probably doesn't know about him because she must have just got here.”

 

”We can't hide her forever.” Lena says.

The group nods in agreement.

”What should we do then?” Lucy asks.

”I'm not sure.” Lena says unhelpfully.

”We should show kara around.” James says, just looking for something to do.

Alex lets Kara borrow more of her clothes.

Everyone leaves the house. They all find themselves walking around the area near the woods until they bump into the school witches. 

Veronica Sinclair, Bethy and Bethy’s older brother and his friends, way too old to not have a job and to be living at their parent's house.

”Shit.” Winn mutters as he they all notice them.

The group tries to avoid the bullies but they get noticed in their attempt to escape.

”Well if it isn't the Niggas friends.” Brad spits out.

Before anyone can react kara steps in-between James and Brad.

”Wow, guys she actually pretty hot. Alex, This your new girlfriend.” Brad says sarcastically.

”I'm not Alex’s girlfriend.” kara says innocently.

”Shut up!” Bethy’s older brother says, Picking kara up by the front of her shirt and shoving her to the ground.

It almost seems like super speed. Before the group can aid kara she is already up and on top of Bethy’s brother.

Repeatedly Punching his face with a new kind of rage. 

Why did her parents send her away?

Where is her baby cousin?

What's wrong with her?

Why was it Krypton that had to go?

She felt her blood flowing through her veins like a jet slicing through the air.

Her fist is bloody and now there are people are pulling her off of the boy.

A loud siren car pulls around the corner. Alex sees first and alerts the team to take a now heaving kara and make a run for it. They take a turn into their secret place in the woods.

”Ahhhhhhh.” Kara yells out in pain. Covering her ears.

”Wait! Lena says to everyone as she sees Kara frantically pulling on her shirt and trying to cover her ears.

”Look.” she says quietly to the group.

The group quiets down and turns to kara.  
As they quiet kara becomes less frantic. Still trying to block out noise and pull her itchy clothes off but not yelling anymore. 

Kara lets out a high pitched squeak, squeezing her eyes shut. 

”I think she's having a sensory overload, a kid I used to babysit would have episodes like this.” Maggie says.

She squats down to karas level.

 

”Kara, can you hear me?” Maggie doesn't go to move all of the sharp branches out of the way assuming kara won't get stabbed by any.

 

Maggie tries to get through to kara but she stays unresponsive.

Alex lets out an upset sigh and drops next to Maggie to embrace kara in a hug.

Kara immediately latches onto the back of Alex's shirt. Tucking a head In between her shoulder and neck. Kara finally takes a deep breath in and lets it out tickling Alex’s shoulder. Kara's Rigid body goes limp in Alex's arms.

Alex almost falls over due to the unbalanced amount of weight on her but Lena catches her before she falls, leaning her body on a tree.

”Kara!” Alex asks. Shaking Kara’s form gently, trying to get her to wake up.

A cop car with its siren on slowly drives by, probably looking for them.

Kara starts to twitch in her unconscious state.

A car stops and Maggie can see a balding head turned in their direction.

“Guysssss, we gotta go.”

Everyone looks in the direction Maggie’s turned to to see what she is talking about.

“Damnit.” Lena says

“My mom is going to kill us.” Alex says to everyone. 

The policeman steps out of his car and walks towards them.

“What are you kids doing over here?”

He looks at Kara and his eyes go wide.  
“What happened to her!?” He asks as he drops down to feel Kara’s pulse.

“She got overwhelmed she, is fine.” Lena says in a steely tone.

“I’m taking her to a hospital. Why aren’t you kids at school? Your the ones we are looking for, I’m taking you guys in and calling your parents.”

He bends his head down to talk into his walkie talkie. ” I got them, you can stop looking.”

“Wait, she doesn’t need a hospital!” Lena says.  
If Kara was to go to the hospital they would find out she was not human and that she has no parents here, and that she did not belong here.

“She’s going and so are you kids.” The police grunts out. He picks Kara’s limp form bridal style disputes the groups protests. They all follow him to the van. 

“Who is the one who beat up the boy?”

“What’s a boy?” Winn says nervously. Maggie rolls her eyes at Winn.  
“Don’t play with me boy.” The officer says to Winn.

Kara breath hitches and she jolts up. Alex grabs Kara’s side to try and calm her. “Nice time to wake up Kara.” Alex says loudly, trying to get the cops attention.  
“Welp it seems like we don’t have to make that trip to the hospital, she’s awake!” James says with a sarcastic smile on his face.  
The cop looks in his rearview mirror at Kara to see that she, in fact, is up and going.  
”Alright, but I'm still taking you kids to the station.”  
A flood of relief washes over the car until the group realizes that Kara is going to get caught and most likely taken.  
The car slows to a stop and the kids get out the car at an even slower pace. Everyone nervous and ticking except kara, not knowing at all what's about to happen.  
They sit at the station for what feels like hours. The clock ticking slowly but surely, Kara started to nervously rock back and fidget with the end of her sleeve, staring a hole into a spot on the floor. They look up from their few quiet moments of having freedom and watch as Eliza hurriedly runs into the station. Her hair was windswept and she still has on her white lab coat. She looks at everyone in the group, as her eyes catch kara’s she stops in confusion.

“And who might you be?” Eliza asks softly, freezing Kara’s fidgeting and nervous rocking.

Kara doesn’t look up from the spot on the floor, only starts fidgeting again.

________________________________________

Present Day…

 

Kara rolled out of bed smashing her fourth alarm clock of the week in the process, she fumbled around for her red sun bracelet and clasps it around her wrists. She stumbles to the bathroom before Alex can wake up and fight her for it. After getting out the shower she sends a text to Lena, her girlfriend, saying ”Good morning, lee!”

She wears her long and thick, golden, curly locks down today, letting them fall over her shoulder. She decides to go with black skinny jeans and a white well fitted with a sweatshirt. She slips her glasses onto her face as she walks to Alex’s side of the room. She kneels down next to her sister's bed.

”Alex! Wake up! Your late and Maggie is here waiting!” kara yells out in a pretend panic. 

Alex jumps up at what kara says in shock. She hops out of bed and runs past kara, tripping over her own feet in the process. Kara sits back and watches the hectic scene play out in front of her. Laughing out loud at her confused and panicked sister.  
“It’s still dark outside Kara! It’s not time to go!” Alex angrily yells at Kara from her spot on the floor.  
”Yup!” kara giggles out as she stands and walks over to her sister to help her off the floor. ” But… It is time to get ready for school so take a shower.” kara says to Alex as she pulls her from the floor.  
Alex finds her balance and opens her mouth to say something but Kara hands shoot up to her ears in surprise. Her feet trip over the corner of the rug, she goes down with a thud. She can no longer hear the concerned words from her older sister. Black takes over her vision and everything goes quiet except for her breathing and the faint hum of her pod. Kara can feel her chest tighten and her mouth salivate, getting ready to throw up. Her eyes can't get any wider as she stares into the black void of space.  
Kara screams out in pain, curling into a fetal position on the floor with her hands still tightly over her hands.  
Alex watches in shock while her baby sister reacts in a way she hasn't seen since they first met. She leaps into action when kara starts to quietly mutter to herself. 

Alex makes sure not to touch kara, not wanting to make her panic even more.  
”Kara can I touch you?” Alex asks in a whisper.  
Kara barely nods through the shaking and mumbling, Alex lucky to have seen kara answer, lays on the floor with Kara, big spooning her, putting her chest as close as she can get it to her little sister's ear.  
Alex gently pulls kara’s shaking hands away from her ears. She pulls both of their bodies into a sitting position. Kara's head falls back onto Alex’s shoulder. Alex still continuing her rocking motion.  
After a few minutes, kara started to wake up from her half-conscious state. The back of her head lifts off of Alex’s shoulder, kara pulls away from her sister's embrace.  
”w-whaaa-?” was the only thing kara could stammer out.  
”Hey, Hey. You're ok, you just had a small panic attack.” Alex tries to calm kara down.  
Kara's tongue feels like sopping wet toilet paper wrapped in sandpaper. Kara attempts to speak again but to no avail, the words stay stuck in her throat.  
”Are you ok?” Alex asks having already gone through this procedure many times before.  
Kara shakes her head ”no”.  
”Can you feel your body?” Alex asks dreading the answer. Sometimes if kara has a really bad overload she will go into shock, her body no longer sends pain signals to the brain, to feel like it's protecting itself. Alex remembers the first time it happened, Kara had been dealing with bullies, twice the size of her. They were big and smelled like hot, sweaty butt. Kara had still been getting control over her powers, the two boys would yell and purposely make a ton of noise, banging on metal garbage cans with sticks, they would throw things at her and bring their dads working flashlights to flicker in kara’s face. Knowing that she had sensory issues. They would like to call all their stupid friends to watch and laugh. Until one day kara snapped. It was the lunch bell and everyone was in the basement hall so there weren't any adults to stop it. Kara started to yell and scream in Kryptonese, kids stared in surprise and fear as kara sobbed out and started to bang her head against the wall with such force it chipped away at it. All kara could see was red. She was trying so hard not to have a mental break down right then and there. She bit down on her tongue so hard it started to draw blood. The crimson red stained her white teeth some of it dripping out of her mouth making her face a bloody mess. Her nose also bleeding a lot. She anxiously grabbed and clawed at her face smearing even more blood on her cheek and above her eyebrow, her eyes went bloodshot a long time ago and the veins on kara’s neck and face bulge. The kids stare at kara in shock, seeing the wild and panicked look in Kara’s eyes. They started run out of the hall and up the stairs.

Susan Vasquez, the school's therapist, watches in confusion as kids hurriedly run from the basement hall. She pushes through the small crowd and down the stairs.  
”Oh My God! Kara!” she breathes out quietly, knowing the girl doesn't like loud noises from their sessions.  
She slowly pads down the short hall and stops at the small shaking form with long, blonde curls. She sits down leaning her back against the wall next to Kara’s rocking form. She sits and listens as Kara goes on in an undetectable language. She hides her face behind her hands. Her eyes squeezed shut so tight that they are barely visible.  
”Kara… Can you look at me please?” Vasquez softly asks.  
After a few seconds kara’s face rises from her hands.  
Vasquez let's out a gasp in complete shock.  
The girl's eyes a bloodshot, red and watery, some of it already tracking down her face. Blood and snot run down her nose, her eyes dart back and forth like she is trying to detect the threat. Her nails run across her arms that are tightly wrapped around her body as if she is trying to hold herself together. Blood smeared on her hands her cheeks. Her form shakes as she makes eye contact with Vasquez.  
“Kara… we gotta do something about this.” Vasquez whispers with tears building up in her eyes.  
”It will just make it worse! I can't! Do this!... I just can’t.” Kara sniffles out.

Alex and Lena were the only ones of the group besides Kara who were at school that day, so as soon a they heard what happened they rushed down to the basement.  
Alex and Lena was told what happened through Kara’s point of view.  
They were both fuming for days, Alex and Maggie both got in more fights with Matt and Veronica Sinclair, but something good came out of it, Kara wasn’t bothered as much anymore. Most people backed off except for they few brave idiots that still tried at it.

End of flashback

Kara ends up staying home afraid the panic attack she has. Lena comes to visit her after school and so does everyone else.  
After Kara falls asleep the group makes their way downstairs into the living room and onto the couches, while Lena stay with Kara cuddled up under the blankets.  
“What’s wrong with her?” Winn asks to the rest off the group once they get settled in. 

”I think she had a flashback… To the time in her pod..” Alex draws out sadly, staring at her and Maggie's tangled fingers. ”She was crying about… The black void of space today when she had a panic attack.”

”She is probably remembering it, sometimes brains can purposely forget excruciating things to protect itself.” Lucy says from the couch across from Winn.

”I j-just… Kara is going to be in a really dark place for a while and I want you guys to really be there for her too.” Alex says making eye contact with everyone in the room. 

_______________________________________

”Five days! You no good disappointment!” Veronica’s rich dad slurs out loudly in a drunken haze.  
”I'm SORRY. OK.”  
”Gah!” Veronica gasps out in pain as her dad's golden ring scratches the side of her face from the impact of his punch.  
”I ask you for one thing! To be quite and act right but you can't even do that! Five days of suspension… I wanted five days without you in my life. Now how am I supposed to be happy… Huh!” 

That night Veronica was beaten badly by her abusive dad. While kara laid in a catatonic state in her bed. Not answering to anyone. Just blank. Lost in her head, filled with a catastrophe of noise, noise from the void, noise from school, noise from her head, from the people of Krypton… she was just tired.

 

Sorry this took me so long… For those of you that care ;) I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Comments and kudos motivate sooooo feel free to do so. Also follow my Twitter @Supercorp!!! or Whalegang341. 

Well until next time!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
